Gipsfuß oder die beste Entschuldigung der Welt
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Ihr wollt mehr Blaise? Ihr bekommt mehr Blaise! Hermine ist schreckhaft und Blaise nutzt das aus, bis... [HGxBZ] R


'tada'! Ja ich weiß, es ist kein neues Chapter von "Wenn Engel fallen", aber ich arbeite dran, versprochen. Aber ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass diese Srory schwieriger wird... Zur Entschädigung habe ich hier einen kleinen One-Shot für alle Blaise-Fans! Weil er in meiner Geschichte nur am Rande auftaucht, kam mir eines schönen Tages die Idee hierfür und so habe ich sie dann auch an einem Tag geschrieben... Aber ich mach jetzt noch mal Werbung für meine anderen Geschichten... Also "Wenn Engel fallen" ist in Vorbereitung und meine andere Geschichte "For my bittersweet Valentine" (wenn eshier Leute gibt, die sie auch lesen)geht auch weiter, dass dauert aber auch noch...

**Rating:** R (!)

**Disclaimer:** siehe Bio...

**Beta:** Diamond of Ocean! Danke, Kleines! 'knuddel'

**Widmung **(in alphabetic Order):

duivel - Danke für deine tolle Übersetzung und deine tollen Reviews, freue ich mich jedesmal wie ein Schnitzel, wenn ich was von dir lese! Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir 'g'

Lolligie - Wegen dir bin ich überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen. Ich hoffe deinem Fuß geht es besser und diese kleine Blaisegeschichte macht dir Spaß! Danke für deine tollen Reviews und fürs mitlesen :)

TrishasDesire - Du willst mehr Blaise? Also bekommst du mehr Blaise! Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir, ich habe mich bemüht, wirklich! Für deine tollen Reviews ein dickes Dankeschön, ich freu mich immer, wenn ich sie lese... 'bussi'

Natürlich ist sie auch für alle Anderen, die bis jetzt meine Geschichten gelesen haben, sie gut fanden und mich mit ihren Reviews inspiriert haben... Inspiriert mich weiter und schreibt mir weiter Reviews, dann schreib ich bestimmt auch mehr... Viel Spaß!

* * *

_Was bin ich? Wer bin ich? Wo bin ich? Wann bin ich?_

Hermine erwachte nach einem sehr verstörenden Traum und musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Es war dunkel, es war kalt und sie war in dem Krankenflügel. Schnell zog sie sich die Decke bis unters Kinn und versuchte, die pochenden Kopfschmerzen erst einmal zu ignorieren.

Also, ich bin eine Hexe, heiße Hermine Granger und bin im Krankenflügel und weswegen? Wegen diesem blöden Zabini! Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann mal wegen ihm hier landen würde, aber niemand wollte mir glauben...

Blaise Zabini. Ein Slytherin aus der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe wie sie, der Siebten. Viele Mädchen glaubten und hatten schon öffentlich zugegeben, dass er wahnsinnig gut aussah. Andere Mädchen fanden ihn wiederum abstoßend, aber über Geschmäcker kann man ja bekanntlich nicht streiten. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen und schwarze kurze Haare. Körperlich ziemlich gut gebaut und ein Lächeln zum dahin Schmelzen. Jedes Mädchen und auch ein paar Jungen mussten erstmal hingucken und ließen sich verzaubern. Dann waren sie erst bereit ihn nicht zu mögen, wenn denn das der überhaupt der Fall war.

Hermine fand ihn nur nervig, aber sie war auch sein größtes Opfer. Es hatte sehr harmlos angefangen, aber so sind Katastrophen nun einmal: Schleichend.

Hermine war schon immer sehr schreckhaft gewesen und hatte sich eines Tages so dermaßen erschreckt, dass sie dachte, ihr Herz würde auf der Stelle aufhören zu schlagen, dabei war sie nur unverhofft in Zabini hineingelaufen, ohne ihn vorher zu sehen. Sie hatte geschrieen und sich an die Brust gefasst. Nur zur Vorsicht, nicht, dass sich ihr Herz dazu entschloss aus der Brust zu springen und sie sterbend zurückzulassen. Sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht umzufallen.

Seine Antwort war flapsig und entzückt: „Na, Hermine? Bin ich so umwerfend?"

Es machte sie mehr als wütend, schließlich wäre sie ja beinahe drauf gegangen und er machte darüber auch noch Witze. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich?

Er war der einzige Slytherin, der alle bei ihrem Vornamen nannte. Viele dachten, es wäre ihnen zuliebe. Vor allem die verliebten Mädchen dachten das, aber Hermine empfand es nur als weitere Provokation. Seine ganze Nettigkeit, die er an den Tag legte, war reine Provokation. Aber niemand glaubte ihr und sie war mit der Meinung ziemlich allein, denn eigentlich war er wirklich nett. Er provozierte niemanden, er beleidigte nicht und war zuvorkommend und charmant. Er konnte sogar McGonagall um den Finger wickeln. Allein deswegen war er für Hermine der Teufel in Menschengestalt. Warum sah das bloß niemand?

„Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht umgefallen und wegen dir werde ich bestimmt nicht umfallen", zischte sie wütend zurück.

„Irgendwann wirst du mich umwerfend finden, da wette ich mit dir", meinte Zabini nur gelassen und schlenderte weiter seines Weges.

_Aha, da haben wir´s! Er ist arrogant und selbstverliebt! ... Suchst du immer noch nach Gründen, um ihn zu hassen? ... Ich suche nicht nach Gründen, er ist einfach hassenswert! ... Jeder Slytherin ist arrogant und selbstverliebt, deswegen sind sie auch dort und nicht in Hufflepuff! _

Seitdem ließ er sie nicht mehr in Frieden. Sie war nirgends mehr sicher und dem Tode sehr nahe. Er erschreckte sie, wo immer er konnte und wann immer er konnte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. In den Fluren, in den Gewächshäusern, in den Klassenräumen, sogar auf dem Quidditchfeld. Sie war nirgendwo mehr sicher.

Das eine Mal schlich er sich von hinten an sie heran und schnüffelte ihr geräuschvoll am Ohr. Andere Mädchen wären einfach nur entzückt gewesen, Hermine allerdings schrie kurz und laut auf, ließ das Buch, das sie las, fallen und drehte sich geschockt um. Was sie dann sah, ließ sie fast ausrasten. Er grinste! Wie konnte er die Frechheit besitzen zu grinsen!

„Na? Immer noch nicht umwerfend genug?", fragte er dann schelmisch.

„Niemals!", keifte sie.

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf? Ist leichter für dich und wahrscheinlich auch würdevoller..."

„So was kann auch nur eine Schlange wie du behaupten, Zabini! Ich bin eine Gryffindor, aufgeben ist nicht drin, schon vergessen?"

„Ach ja, eine wirklich sehr niedliche Eigenschaft, aber nicht immer richtig. Schon mal was von Taktik gehört?"

„Aufgeben ist keine Taktik, sondern feige!", zischte sie erbost.

„Du bist viel zu steif, Hermine, lass doch mal locker..."

„Damit du mir in den Rücken fallen kannst? Vergiss es! Manche Leute meinen ja, du wärst netter, als andere Slytherins, aber ich weiß es besser. Ich habe dich durchschaut, Blaise Zabini, also versuch erst gar nicht, mich davon zu überzeugen, du wärst das Gute in Person. Deine Show kannst du woanders abziehen", rief Hermine wütend.

„Miss Granger!" Mrs. Pince war in hinter ihnen erschienen, „Wie können Sie es wagen, hier so herumzubrüllen! Das ist nicht Ihr Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern eine Bibliothek. Gerade von Ihnen habe ich besseres Benehmen erwartet. Verlassen Sie sofort diesen Raum!"

Hermine musste erst einmal hart schlucken. Sie wurde noch nie der Bibliothek verwiesen, ihrem Lieblingsort, ihre heiligen Hallen und das nur wegen IHM.

„Aber... aber... Was ist mit Zabini?", fragte sie geschockt und wütend.

„Ich habe nur Ihre Stimme gehört, also gehen Sie endlich", meinte die alte Frau aufgebracht.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein... Das ist ein Albtraum... Warum ausgerechnet ich?", murmelte sie verzweifelt und packte ihre Sachen.

„Soll ich für dich noch ein Buch suchen und es dir dann mitbringen?", fragte Zabini ruhig.

_Wie kann er es wagen mich so etwas zu fragen, nachdem ich wegen ihm hier rausgeschmissen werde? Dieses... Na, na, Hermine, du bist hier ausgerastet, nicht er... Aber er hat Schuld. Er musste mich ja erschrecken... Aber dafür bist du ja auch nicht hinausgeflogen oder?_

„Du Idiot, lass mich zufrieden", spie sie ihm ins Gesicht und rauschte davon.

_Warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum kann er niemanden Anderes erschrecken? ... Weil es bei dir besonders viel Spaß macht ... Musst du mir andauernd in den Rücken fallen? ... Musst du andauernd so ausrasten? ... Ich hab zuerst gefragt..._

So ging es immer weiter, er ließ sie einfach nicht in Ruhe. Es war sein neuer Sport, sein neues Hobby und sie wurde immer vorsichtiger, versuchte so gut wie möglich nie alleine zu sein. Doch das war natürlich unmöglich. Irgendwann war sie immer mal alleine und dann schlug er zu, gnadenlos. Packte sie von hinten oder sprang aus einer Nische heraus oder redete sie auch einfach mal nur an, es war zum aus der Haut Fahren.

_So werde ich nie alt, vorher werde ich daran sterben ... Stell dich nicht so an ... Du bist keine Hilfe ... Wer sagt denn, dass ich eine Hilfe sein soll? ... Na, ich! ... Tut mir leid, auf dich höre ich nicht. Das ist nicht mein Job ... Was ist dann dein Job? Mich zu nerven? ... Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst ... Ach, halt doch die Klappe!_

Bis eines Tages etwas passierte, womit sie immer wieder gerechnet hatte. Sie starb. Allerdings musste sie schnell zugeben, dass sie nicht wirklich tot war und auch immer eher gedacht hätte, dass wegen eines Schocks ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, aber irgendwie kam dann doch alles anders, als sie dachte.

Es war an einem Donnerstag und sie kam aus den Kerkern die Treppe hoch, um endlich was zu Abend essen zu können. Aufgebracht, dass sie länger als geplant bei Snape bleiben musste und das nur, weil er mal wieder schlechte Laune hatte und sie mal wieder zu viel wusste. Jetzt war sie alleine, weil Harry und Ron es nicht für nötig hielten auf sie zu warten, die Beiden waren einfach zu verfressen und das Argument mit dem Mordkomplott zog einfach nicht mehr richtig.

_Jetzt habe ich schon zwei beste Freunde und die nehmen mich nicht mal richtig ernst! ... Du nimmst dich ja selber nicht mehr richtig ernst ... Gar nicht wahr, ich nehme das sehr ernst! ... Darf ich daran erinnern, dass ich ein Teil von dir bin und ich nehme das keineswegs ernst ... Ja, du. Wer hört schon auf dich? ... Du solltest es tun, aber soviel ich weiß, hören die anderen Leute auch nie auf so was wie mich, deswegen gibt es ja auch Kriege ... Jetzt tu nicht so moralisch! Du Blödian! ... Werde doch nicht gleich so persönlich ... Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben? ... Jap ... grrr ..._

Sie stieg hastig die Treppen hinauf, um schnell zu der großen Halle zu kommen und nicht nur der Hunger trieb ihre Füße an. Sie wollte es einfach vermeiden, diesem Idioten noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen. Es war die letzte Treppe, bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichte und als sie auf die letzte Stufe trat, sah sie nur noch einen hoch gewachsenen Slytherin, der rechts aus dem Schatten trat und genau vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie schrie kurz erschrocken auf und ganz instinktiv sprang sie einen Schritt zurück, doch auf einer Treppe ist das nicht wirklich vorteilhaft. Sie streckte noch ihren Arm aus, um sich bei ihm festzuhalten, doch zu spät, schon fiel sie nach hinten über. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und seine Hände schnellten nach vorne, um sie vielleicht noch an den Armen oder ihrer Robe zu halten, aber er war zu langsam. Sie schrie und fiel weiter. Als sie aufschlug wurde alles dunkel.

Jetzt lag sie hier, hatte komische Träume von sich als Rotkäppchen und Zabini, als großen bösen Wolf und Harry, komischerweise, als die kranke Großmutter.

_Was hat das bloß zu bedeuten? ... Jetzt versuch es doch nicht gleich so zu analysieren ... Vielleicht bin ich ja krank, ein Soziopath, ein Psychopath ... Vergiss nicht, du bist auch auf dem Kopf gelandet ... Erinnere mich nicht daran..._

Sie lag wegen einer leichten Kopfverletzung und einem gebrochenen Fuß auf der Krankenstation. Eigentlich war auch alles schon verheilt, doch die Krankenschwester hatte darauf bestanden, sie hier zu behalten. Ihr Fuß war noch zur Vorsicht geschient und ihr Kopf tat noch weh, aber mehr war auch nicht und Hermine konnte Madame Pomfrey nicht davon überzeugen, sie zu entlassen. Die Krankenschwester hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit Hermine jetzt mit herumliegen verschwendete, wobei sie doch viele andere und viel wichtigere Sachen machen könnte.

_Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben noch machen ... Die hast du doch schon alle erledigt ... Ich könnte noch lernen ... Hast du auch schon zur Genüge ... Aber nicht genug ... Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass es allemal reicht ... Es reicht nie ... Du bist unverbesserlich!_

Es war dunkel und die verschiedenen Geräusche wie knarrendes Holz und das Knistern des Kamins, bereiteten ihr eine ängstliche Gänsehaut.

_Waren da nicht gerade Schritte? ... Du überreagierst..._

Sie hörte, wie die doppelflüglige Tür geöffnet wurde und leise Schritte immer näher kamen.

_Siehst du, da sind Schritte. Ich hatte Recht!_

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie die Dunkelheit ängstlich.

Eine schwarze Gestalt trat an ihr Bettende, umfasste das metallene Gestell und blickte auf die herab.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie noch einmal und merkte, wie ihr Herz schneller wurde.

„Ich bin´s, Blaise." Seine Stimme war dunkel und schenkte ihr erleichternde Schauer, die über ihren Rücken tanzten. Sie ließ die Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen.

„Was willst du hier? Mich noch mehr erschrecken? Das schaffst du echt gut. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen."

„Hermine... Ich bin hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir echt Leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht."

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Er klang schuldbewusst und sein Kopf zeigte nach unten, ein weiteres Zeichen, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat.

_Ich trau ihm nicht, er ist immer noch ein Slytherin ... Aber er ist ein netter Slytherin ...Halt dich bitte da heraus. Auf dich kann ich jetzt echt verzichten! ... Wenn du mich nicht auf mich hörst, wird dir das noch echt Leid tun, dafür werde ich sorgen! ... Willst du mir jetzt etwa drohen? ... Wonach hört sich das denn sonst an? ... Ich kann ihm nicht trauen ... Warum denn nicht? Er hat dir nie etwas getan ... Ach ja und warum liege ich dann hier? ... Das war ein Unfall! ... Ich sehe das ein wenig anders..._

„Hör zu, es war ein Unfall. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen. Ich wollte dich noch nicht einmal erschrecken. Ich musste einfach zu unseren Kerkern, um meine Bücher zu holen."

„Warum brauchtest du denn Bücher? Der Unterricht war vorbei", sagte Hermine, immer noch nicht von seiner Unschuld überzeugt.

„Ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek, um zu lernen." Seine Antwort war leise und entschuldigend.

Er seufzte laut und setzte sich auf ihren Bettrand zu ihren Füßen und als sie nichts weiter sagte, legte er eine Hand auf ihren kranken Knöchel.

„Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Die Stelle, an der er sie berührte, wurde warm und leichte Spannungen zogen sich kreisend ihr Bein hoch und wieder herunter, eroberten langsam auch ihr anderes Bein. Sie spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Magen und ihren anderen Eingeweiden aufblühte und flatternde Empfindungen freiließen.

_Was...? Bist du das? ... Tja, ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich ablehnt ... Hör sofort auf damit! ... Nö ... Mach schon, sonst ... Sonst was? Hindere mich doch daran!_

„Es geht... Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir verzeihe, du Hornochse!"

_Na warte, ich werde ihm und dir widerstehen! ... Wir werden ja sehen..._

„Kann ich es wieder gut machen?"

Er blickte ihr das erste Mal in die Augen und Hermine fiel das erste Mal auf, dass seine Augen schon fast im Dunklen leuchteten, wie die einer Katze. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und guckte noch einmal hin, aber der Effekt war verschwunden. Zurück blieben warme, große Hundeaugen, die ihr traurig entgegenschauten.

„Du..." sie räusperte sich kurz, denn ihre Stimme klang eher nach einer verrosteten Maschine, als nach Hermine Granger, „du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken."

Irgendwie war es nicht besser und sie bemerkte, wie ein neckisches Lächeln seine Lippen eroberte.

_Warum fand ich ihn noch mal so abstoßend? ... Tja, das frage ich mich auch..._

„Letztendlich bist du doch umgefallen. Heißt das jetzt, dass ich umwerfend bin?"

_Jetzt weiß ich es wieder ... Es ist ein Spaß, Hermine, mach aus einem Spielzeugauto kein Bulldozer! Auch du darfst mal lachen..._

„Das ist nicht witzig, Zabini und jetzt nimm endlich deine Hand von meinem Bein!", zischte Hermine zornig.

„Ja... es tut mir Leid... wirklich." Wieder war seine Stimme kleinlaut, aber die Hand blieb weiterhin auf ihrem Bein und unwillkürlich wünschte sie sich, dass sie doch noch ein wenig höher rutschen sollte.

Wieder wurde ihr ganz warm und sie merkte, wie auch ihr Gesicht ganz heiß wurde und bedankte sich im Stillen bei der Dunkelheit. Das Gefühl, welches ihre Beine lähmte, damit sich ihr Verstand nicht gegen die Berührung entscheiden konnte, kroch nun auch langsam höher. Ihr Steißbein war wie verrückt am Kribbeln und das gleiche Kribbeln zog sich den Rücken hoch und spielte mit ihren kleinen Härchen hinter ihrem Ohr. Sie verfluchte sich und ihren Körper, schimpfte ihn und sich einen miesen Verräter, aber es half alles nichts, sie war Zabini hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Kann ich es denn nicht wieder gut machen?" Sein Ton war unschuldig, aber seine Hand strich nun vorsichtig ihr Bein entlang. Hoch und runter, ganz vorsichtig.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie vorsichtig, zum einen, weil sie mehr davon angetan war, als sie zugeben wollte und zum anderen, damit er nicht aufhörte.

„Wiedergutmachung."

Wie ein heißer Regenschauer legte sich die Erregung über ihren Körper. Ihr war heiß und sie merkte, wie ihr Körper langsam immer mehr nach Erlösung schrie. Seine Hände, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie groß sie diese eigentlich waren, legten sich über ihre beiden Schienbeine und strichen sachte weiter nach oben und seine Knie legten sich neben ihre Beine. Seine Augen zeigten seinen Hunger nach mehr und ihre Beine fingen an zu zittern, aus Unsicherheit und Verlangen.

Seine Finger rutschten unter die Decke, an ihr nacktes Fleisch und zogen langsam die Decke, die sie von ihm trennte, herunter und entblößten ihre Beine. Ihr restlicher Körper war eingehüllt in einem Nachthemd, das sie auf einmal ziemlich störte.

_Was mach ich hier bloß? Das ist so falsch, ich darf das nicht ... Warum denn nicht? Er will sich doch nur entschuldigen ... Das kann man auch mit Blumen ... Aber davon hat man nicht so viel ... Ich mag Blumen. Sie sind schön..._

Ihre Sinne richteten sich voll nach ihm aus. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, der immer mehr außer Kontrolle geriet. Fühlte seine Hände, die ihre Hüften nach oben rutschten. Roch seinen bittersüßen Geruch und sah in sein unwiderstehliches Gesicht, welches Lust und Freude zeigte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, war steif wie ein Brett und betete innerlich nach mehr.

Das bekam sie auch prompt. Ihr Nachthemd wurde nach oben geschoben und entblößte ihre Unterwäsche und ihren Unterbauch. Es war ihr peinlich und am liebsten hätte sie es sofort wieder herunter geschoben, aber das hieße auch, dass sie ihn nicht mehr an ihrer Haut spüren könnte und genau das wollte sie jetzt. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und seine Zunge strich spielerisch über ihre empfindliche Lende und sie zuckte unter dieser zärtlichen Berührung zusammen, doch das hielt ihn nicht vom Weitermachen ab, mehr noch, es spornte ihn sogar an. Während seine Hände immer weiter an ihren Seiten nach oben strichen, beschäftigte sich seine Zunge mit ihrem Bauchnabel.

Ihr Körper bäumte sich seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen, die immer wieder in und an ihrem Nabel spielten, entgegen und nun konnte sich auch seine Erregung spüren, die sich an ihren Oberschenkeln drückte. Es turnte sie an, es machte sie verrückt und sie wollte mehr.

Seine Hände und sein Mund krochen immer höher, zogen ihr langsam das Nachthemd aus und befassten sich mit ihren Brüsten. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihr Becken und schon wieder konnte sie seine Härte spüren und konnte es nicht erwarten, sie _wirklich_ zu spüren. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart unter seinen köstlichen Liebkosungen und schon hörte sie sich selber stöhnen. Im Innern konnte sie ihn nur bewundern, dass er so gar nichts von sich gab. Aber das musste sie ändern. Schon fanden ihre Hände seine Haare und drückten sein Gesicht mehr in ihre Brust und schob ihr Becken weiter nach oben. Sie hörte sein tiefes Stöhnen, als sich ihre Körpermitte mit seiner traf und sich mit kreisenden Bewegungen an ihm rieb.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streichen, herunter zu seinem Hintern und drückten ihn noch näher an sich und bemerkte, wie köstlich er sich doch auf ihr wand. Er war ihr genauso ausgeliefert, wie sie ihm und das fand sie mehr als berauschend.

„Oh Merlin... Hermine... bitte hör nicht auf... bitte..."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heißes Flüstern und bescherte ihr noch größere Erregung, die sie auch gleich zwischen ihren Beinen, an ihren Ohren und unmöglicherweise auch an ihrem Steißbein spürte. Seine Lippen verwöhnten nun ihren Hals und ihren Nacken und wanderten langsam zu ihrem Mund. Als sie sich dann trafen, war es wie ein kleines Feuerwerk. Kleine Explosionen in ihrem Bauch und Venen. Sie fühlte seine Hitze und bemerkte, dass er wohl frisch rasiert war, die Haut war ganz weich. Ihre Zunge schlich sich in seinen Mund und regte seine Zunge an, mitzuspielen. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie, wie aufgeregt er war und fand es beruhigend, dass sie mit diesem flatternden Gefühl nicht allein war.

Als er den Kuss abbrach, guckte sie nur ein wenig überrascht und wünschte sich augenblicklich seinen Mund wieder auf ihren, aber war auch neugierig, was er jetzt wohl vorhatte. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und krauchte zwischen ihre Beine, griff nach hinten und hob ihr krankes Bein an.

„Ich muss mich schließlich auch bei deinem Bein entschuldigen. Das gehört zum guten Ton."

Mit den Worten fing er an, ihre Zehen zu küssen, die unter der Schiene durchguckten. Es war erregend und lustig zugleich und ihr kicherndes Stöhnen hörte sich wohl echt komisch an, denn auch er lachte immer wieder auf, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und machte weiter. Er übersprang die Schiene und war nun bei ihrem Knie, welches er zärtlich von unten nach oben küsste und immer mal in das weiche Fleisch in ihrer Kniekehle biss.

Langsam aber sicher kam er ihrer feuchten Mitte immer näher und mit erregender Zärtlichkeit hakten sich seine Finger unter den Seiten ihres Slips ein und zogen ihn ihr aus. Seine Lippen berührten sachte jeden Fleck Haut, der zum Vorschein kam. Ihr Atem und Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, immer unkontrollierter und sie wusste, lange konnte sie es nicht mehr durchhalten.

Nun war sie nackt, so wie die Götter sie schufen, aber es machte ihr nichts mehr aus. Im Gegenteil, sie hungerte nach seinen Berührungen. Er richtete sich wieder auf und betrachtete sie eingehend von oben bis unten und das Warten machte sie ungeduldiger.

„Mach endlich... Entschuldige dich weiter. Lass mich nicht länger warten...", wisperte sie.

Mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich wieder hinunter und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Klit, berührte sie sachte mit seiner Zunge und Hermine schrie leise auf, als er anfing, kreisend darüber zu lecken. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Schenkel und sein leichtes Keuchen und Stöhnen regte sie noch mehr an, öffnete sich ihm und dem Gefühl ganz.

Seine Zunge war sagenhaft, streichelte sie an Stellen, die sie selbst noch nicht kannte, trieb sie zum Wahnsinn und als sich seine Finger vorsichtig in ihr versenkten, bäumte sie sich ihm ergeben entgegen. Sie schob sein Gesicht näher zu sich und verlangte still nach mehr, wollte ihn tiefer spüren und schon schob er noch einen Finger hinein. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare und sie musste laut aufstöhnen, als er schneller und härter wurde.

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und mit lüsternem Blick betrachtete er sie nochmals, wie sie außer Atem dalag und sich ärgerlich wunderte, warum er nicht weitermachte. Er sah einfach göttlich aus, so erregt und schwer atmend und seine Mund glänzte dank ihrer Feuchtigkeit im dämmrigen Licht.

Seine Hände nestelten ungeduldig an seinem Umhang und sie kam ihm zu Hilfe, saß gegenüber von ihm und öffneten zielsicher die Knöpfe. Der schwere Stoff glitt auf das Bett und Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, dass er darunter auch noch nackt war. Die männliche Brust hob und senkte schnell und die leichte Behaarung teilte seinen flachen Bauch in zwei Hälften. Seine Erregung stand ihr entgegen und fing ihren Blick ein. Schauernde Gänsehaut übermannte wieder ihren Körper, als sie erkannte, dass er mehr als bereit war.

„Hast du das etwa geplant?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich schlafe nackt. Ich habe mir den Umhang einfach nur so übergeworfen. Aber hätte ich das gewusst..."

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem hungrigen Kuss. Genug geredet, sie wollte ihn nur noch hören, wenn er nach mehr stöhnte. Ihre Hände fanden schnell sein tropfendes Glied und strichen verlangend darüber, wurden schneller, als sie sich selber schmeckte und er tief aufstöhnte. Er hielt sich an ihren Hüften fest und kraulte ihre Seiten und hin und wieder ihre Brüste, lehnte sich in ihre Hände und dessen streichelnden Bewegungen.

Dann hob er ihr Becken an und setzte sie geradewegs auf seinen Schoß. Als sie die heiße Härte in sich vorstoßend bemerkte, unterbrach sie den Kuss und schrie laut auf. Sie hatte es sich gut vorgestellt, aber nicht so gut. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken. Sie ließ sich vorsichtig weiter nach unten gleiten und genoss sein Schnauben. Nun saß sie ganz auf ihm und die Machtposition berauschte sie. Seine Hände umfassten ihren Hintern und wollten, dass sie sich bewegte und sie ließ ihr Becken kreisen, ließ es tanzen, ließ es reiten.

Stöhnen, ihres wie seins, erfüllte den großen Raum, warf sich an den Wänden zurück und trieben die beiden liebenden Körper weiter an. Der Kopf von Blaise lag zwischen ihren Brüsten und Hermines Hände krallten sich in seinen Kopf, seinen Hals oder seinen Rücken.

„Mehr... ich will mehr...", stöhnte Blaise und stieß sich immer tiefer in Hermine rein.

Sie ließ ihr Becken immer öfter und stärker auf ihm abrollen und wurde mit jedem Stoß lauter. Seine Hände griffen immer fester zu, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Verlangen langsam die Gewalt über seinen und auch ihren Körper übernahm und gab sich dem völlig hin. Sie wollte nur noch spüren, seine Erregung, die Spannungen, die durch ihre beiden Körper pulsierten und seine schweißbedeckte Haut, die zitterte und bebte.

Lange dauerte es nicht mehr, als sie die willkommene Erlösung spürte. Sie verbiss sich in seine Schulter und drückte ihren ganzen Körper an seinen, zitterte in völliger Ekstase. Er zwang sie, sich weiter zu bewegen und kurze Zeit später erreichte auch er laut stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt.

Es war sensationell seine glückliche Erschöpfung unter sich zu spüren und Hermine zog ihn mit sich nach hinten, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. Ließ ihre Finger über seinen Rücken kreisen und küsste seine Stirn und seine schwarzen Haare, die leicht glänzten.

„Habe ich es jetzt wieder gut gemacht?", fragte er nach einer Zeit der Stille.

„Hmm... na ja, wer weiß... Schließlich sind da noch die psychologischen Schäden, die so ein Sturz hervorrufen kann. Ganz davon abgesehen, inwieweit meine Psyche durch dein andauerndes Erschrecken beschädigt ist...", überlegte Hermine laut.

„Bedeutet das jetzt nein?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Also muss ich noch mehr Wiedergutmachung zahlen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Ich hoffe, du verlangst das nicht alles diese Nacht?"

„Sei froh, ich bin gnädig. Du darfst auch in Raten zahlen."

„Wie gütig von dir."

„Ich will dich ja noch etwas länger behalten", lachte Hermine.

„Hey, ich gehöre dir nicht!", rief Blaise gespielt entrüstet aus.

„Ach nein?" Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, spielte mit seiner warmen Zunge.

„Jetzt?", fragte sie danach.

„Hmm... nein", antwortete er trotzig.

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal intensiv und konnte spüren, wie erregend er das fand.

„Ich werde dich so lange küssen, bis du mir gehörst..."

„Dann werde ich immer Nein sagen...", hauchte er an ihren Lippen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst"

_Ich glaube er ist ganz in Ordnung ... Ganz in Ordnung? ... Na ja, er ist ganz nett ... Nett? Hast du sie noch alle? Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, um mich zu ärgern ... Kann sein ... So nicht, junge Dame, nicht mit mir! Dafür hat du ja jetzt ein ‚nettes' Spielzeug..._

* * *

Hat sie euch gefallen? War sie schrecklich? War sie "so lala"? Wenn ihr mir nicht eure Meinung verrät, werde ich so weiter machen... also schreibt mir eins. Bitte... 'puppyeyes' 


End file.
